1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, when an icon is selected and dragged in a predetermined direction, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a position of the selected icon to be changed by shifting an icon displayed region as well in a direction opposite to that of the drag.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
According to a related art, in case of attempting to change a position of a displayed icon by drag & top, since a portion of an icon displayed region is blocked by such a pointer as a finger, a stylus pen and the like, a user has difficulty in checking a position over which the selected icon will be dropped. Hence, the need for settling the difficulty is rising.